Boiler Room Trouble
by TheChessePotato
Summary: What happens when Ikoma fails to live up to Mumei's expectations and is met with complication after complication. Will poor Ikoma ever get a break or will things become to hot to handle. (sorry for bad summary and i do not own the cover image) Update:My friend and me have added improvements to chapters 1 and 2 correcting grammar and sentence structure.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my very first fanfic that I will attempt to write. Do note that my spelling is bad as can be and i hope you give this story a fair try. One final note i do not own any of the characters and most things in this story. Those rights are reserved for Tetsurō Araki, Ichirō Ōkouchi and many others behind Kabanari of the iron fortress.

( I have updated the first two chapters with improvements on spelling and grammar, while adding and changing a couple of sentences so it makes more sense.)

 **-Chapter 1**

Ikoma had been tinkering with his inventions for quite sometime now, he was tired and thirsty. Remembering he had promised Mumei that her weapons would be finished by morning made him shiver in fear. His oily covered hands reached down to protect his gut as he recalls the last time he couldn't keep up with Mumei's expectations. "I should really finish up before that demon wakes" he muttered under his tired breath. He took a swig from the bottle to quench his thirst and began gathering some tools that were scattered around the boiler cart. While Ikoma was gazing into his lost thoughts he was interrupted by a series of soft knocks on the iron door.

"Excuse me, Ikoma are you in there?" a soft voice lingered from behind the door. Ikoma dropped his tools from the unexpected wake up call. "Ouch" Ikoma winched in pain as the metal wrench hit his foot. He stumbled around trying to regain his balance. "Ikoma, are you managing…..may I enter?" The soft voice responds, unsure of what is happening. Without warning the heavy door struggled open . The owner of the voice stepped into the room and rushed over to the wincing steam smith. "Ayame-sama what brings you here?" Ikoma managed to force out as he fell to the floor. Without a moment of hesitation Ayame quickly helped the poor boy onto his feet. " That was quite the fall you had, are you alright?" Ayame stated with a worried yet cheerful expression on her face. Ikoma turned away from her in a hurry to hide the embarrassment that was vastly spreading across his reddening face. "Don't turn away from me" she says in a commanding yet cute tone. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to make eye contact. Ayame's warm touch caused Ikoma's heart to race and he began shaking from the contact of her warm touch. He could feel his breath turn heavy and abnormal. "Ayame-sama...Im..fine" Ikoma managed to huff out while trying to keep his composer from dropping any lower. "Ikoma, are you alright, your face is terribly red?" She cheekily stated while moving in closer to check his temperature. "I see you've been busy" an angry voice echoed around the room and into his now ringing ears. Ikoma instantly recognized the owner of the angry voice and his face managed to turn even redder than it already was "Mumei!?" Ikoma managed to squeak out, while at the same time almost passing out from embarrassment. He attempted to weasel out of the tight grip Ayame had around him but to no prevail.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

"Aww guess I was a little to slow" Ayame innocently stated while moving in closer to Ikoma's blushing face, giving a small nibble on his right ear. Mumei is immediately flooded with jealousy as she watched this improper act pulled right in front of her eye's. Ikoma was confused by the reaction and preferred not to get involved any further, he pretends to still be affected by his earlier accident. " Ikoma what is the meaning of this" Mumei stated with a disappointed and angry tone. Ikoma nervously turned around to face the clock behind him and realized that he'd left Mumei's weapons unfinished. Ikoma was worried at the possible punishment he'd have to face if Mumei didn't get what she'd requested of him. Ikoma was terrified by the uncomforting smile that Mumei gave him and the dark intentions that accompanied it, Ikoma coward at the sight of this display and knew he'd stepped on a griffin's tail. He tried to speak but words refused to leave his stuttering mouth, his courage disintegrated as he attempted to make peace with the demon that stood before him. " Well I must be leaving, there are other duties that require my attention" Ayame interrupts with an optimistic tone. Ikoma felt reassured "Ayame-sama is going to save me" Ikoma was intrigued by how Ayame would manage to rescue him from this painful yet certain demise. Ayame skipped toward the exit door overjoyed at what she had accomplished today, and was hoping she would see Ikoma alive after this interesting but unexpected encounter. As Ayame was heading to the exit she left Ikoma in the presence of the merciless demon, while throwing him a wink as a sign of support for his dire and hopeless situation. Ikoma internally groaned and felt betrayed by the unknown fate that was yet to occur. "please don't leave me here" Ikoma begged at the already closed door. Fear and panic griped his thoughts and he began to speculate about what fate had in store for him. "Is this my fate to die in the hands of this psychotic demon." The hair on Ikoma's back stood straight as the icy embrace of fear took control of his body. "Has our little dog forgotten his manners" Mumei chuckled in a demonic yet commanding tone. Her hand slowly reached for the band around her neck and Ikoma instantly recoiled to the corner of the boiler room. " ..I think I can explain" Ikoma stutters while continuing to retreat into the corner. He reaches the wall behind him, realizing his chance of escape are non existent . The terribly angry Mumei steps closer each step slower than the last, as if to carefully reel in her trembling prey. Mumei's hand reached the ribbon around her neck slowly tugging on the strap and releasing her restraints, Ikoma knew his life was forfeit as soon as the ribbon began to slowly descend toward the ground. Mumei kneeled down to face Ikoma, observe is fear and torment while not removing the grim smile that tainted her once friendly looking face. Her eyes already began to illuminate with a red and terrifying light, signifying that she was not messing around and that Ikoma may have taken his last breath.


End file.
